User blog:Imouto-tan/Jewel
A Jewel, also known as a Wizard or Mage, is a term used to refer to a person who has the innate ability to generate and manipulate Mana. 90% of Jewels in the world are females. There are special Jewels that has extraordinary and unique powers that are called, Oddities. Jewels and Gemstones alike have to get yearly check ups at the Tsundere Hospital. Jewels were meant by Sateriasis (the Magic God who created them) to be a "deadly weapon of cosmic scale", "Vasiri-level weapons". Overview Aoi-chan: Jewels and Gemstones comprise only 20% of the living population of Earth, with the remaining 80% being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic and would rather use Magitech or Ki combat for mundane purposes. Jewels are often affiliated with a school in which they study to enhance their powers further or a Guild (if they live in Fennmont), where they can take on missions as a source of personal income and adventure. Magic is not a "miracle," but has the power to overcome "logic", "common sense", "natural laws" and "reality" stemming from "logic" itself. The stronger one's determination and mind is, the stronger one's Magic will be. The ability to use magic comes from the study, practice and experience as well as the individual's own magical power. While any human is able to use magic with proper study and practice, Witches and Jewels from families with long magical heritages possess a natural affinity for magic practices. Employing any Magic drains Mana whether from the Jewel or from an external source, with the exception of Magic Apps which feed off of the Magic Communication Device's battery life. S-Rank Jewels are extraordinarily powerful Jewels, and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the guild or school itself. Only officially recognized S-Rank Mages are able to undertake difficult S-Rank and Wizard Saint Jobs; lower-ranked Mages may only accept an S-Rank mission if an officially recognized S-Rank Jewel or Wizard Saint is also participating alongside them. These missions are said to be so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to the Jewel's death. However, in return, the pay is very good, easily going into millions of Destins. Naming Jewel ability names are decided on by the school, simple ones such as Electrokinesis or Psychokinesis. However, there are also jewel abilities that are decided by the student like Killer Makeout. It is unknown what criteria are required to have one name their own jewel ability, though uniqueness of the ability may be a factor. Characteristics Aki-chan: Jewels are beings who have great talent in the use of Magic and some Jewels are born with Magical Powers and can easily employ magical objects. All Jewels emit Mana, which is unique to the Jewel's body, for example: a electrokinetic Jewel will unconsciously cause electronics in their surroundings to shut down and stop working more than any other person due to their Mana. Regarding abilities, all Jewels can only be proficient in one type of Magic, for example: Victoria Amicus is an "Illusion Master" and is highly skilled in making illusions that effects reality. All kinds of Magic are used on Earth, and they possess many avenues for usage, such as offense, defense and supporting. Some powerful Jewels (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Aoi-chan: Moreover, Jewel abilities are categorized as either Active, Meta, Passive, Programmable or Transformation abilities and Within these five categories there are many subcategories. Active refers to a Jewel knowingly having to use their power to create a magical effect, whilst passive has the Jewel subconsciously effect their surroundings with their magic. Meta category powers are considerably stronger than the other categories and usually allows the user to manipulate reality or concepts. Programmable refers to a Jewel being able to make their Magic to work certain ways by making certain activation conditions for it to be used. Finally, Transformation refers to a Jewel being able to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. However, two or more can be present at the same time in a Jewel, such as Celia Kurami's subconscious reversal ability. Milk Quality and Potency Aoi-chan: Female Jewels naturally produce a mystical substance that can be drawn from their breasts; the substance allows the drinker the ability to access their powers and can even enhance them for a set period of time. The breast milk is a mixture of the woman's soul drawn from their breasts, as such, when someone draws this substance from a woman's breasts they are drinking their soul; an action that can potentially kill the woman if the person "drains them dry" of milk. In any case, the act of having their milk drawn from their body usually leaves the woman drained of energy to varying degrees depending on their health and how much milk was drawn. Aoi-chan: As the potency of milk varies depending on how much of it is laced with soul energy, the quality of a girl's milk depends on the girl's physical health, physical development and their mental and emotional state. The higher the quality of milk , the further boost the drinker will receive upon consuming it. Factors that may positively affect a girl's soma include: *Physical health of the girl/woman (much like normal breast milk, smoking and drugs will negatively affect the quality of milk). *Physical development (it is generally considered that a girl with larger breasts will carry more mana-infused milk within themselves than a girl with small breasts. As a girl will only be able to give a certain amount of milk before needing to rest or risk dying, larger breasts/larger milk volume is considered beneficial). Magic Deliberation It is the act similar to meditation, but is accompanied by speaking a mantra or chant which is filled with reversals of reality logic. This can be used to increase the output of a magical energy, speed up Regeneration or even undo the effects of magic nullification drugs. Chuunibyou Delusions A Magic God level ability, which allows the user to turn chunni desires into laws of reality. The desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe) and embodies the reality of any, even the absurd things. Chuunibyou Delusions requires an extraordinary faith in something. Desire Manifesting creates its own conceptual effect, and uses existing in the universe, it will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Innate Magical Field The concept of an Innate Magical Field is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality. This ability is a similar and dissimilar method of "world creation magic", but rather than reshaping the world at their will, Innate Magical Field allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the user. They force all things to obey their rules, but it is limited only to that one pattern. The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. Each field has a different appearance based on who created them. =Abilities= Mana Manipulation Jewels have the natural ability to control the magical energy known as Mana, allowing them to generate very powerful energy blasts even at young ages. An average Jewel's energy blast is powerful enough to completely wipe out a large city, while the most powerful Jewels can easily destroy entire planets with just one blast. Also, any energy lost during a battle, will be completely restored, and, in some cases, multiplied, after a short time of resting. Supernatural Physical Condition Jewels are many times stronger and faster than the average peak Olympic athletes. They display a physical condition far beyond peak Olympic athletes, showing in battle displays likened to a "dimension that is completely separated from all of the physical laws of this universe." Simple hand-to-hand combat between two Jewels is enough to wreck a small country in a manner able to be compared to having been carpet-bombed, damaging the ground with only their footfalls, destroying the land around them with only the backlash caused by their spells clashing, and blowing away city blocks from simply launching their spells. The usage of their full power can easily leave an entire planet in complete ruin. A single Wizard Saint has the power to destroy a planet the size of Jupiter if serious. Both their movement speed and dexterity is enough to make them invisible to the Foo Fighter's Super-Fast Camera that can capture light as it travels, looking like a blur of color when running past and only leaving the aftershocks of their attacks to be felt by onlookers. It may be still advantageous to use a motorized vehicle in a pursuit due to it only relying on its fuel rather than using their own energy while running on foot. Not bound by normal logic, they are able to move up the sides of buildings simply by kicking off the sides. The Wizard Saints has dodged a multi-galaxy spanning explosion. Their attacks all move many times faster than light ever could. B-Rank Jewels and higher can keep up with the Angel Vehicles that can cross the Great Azure, millions of times larger than the human world, in a half day. A Jewel's senses, reflexes, and mental calculations are also boosted to accommodate the enhanced superhuman physical condition. A Jewel's entire body (skin, muscle, and bone tissues) is 5 times as dense than that of a normal human's and is virtually impervious to all physical damage that isn't caused by another Jewel. Supernatural Regeneration Jewels can heal themselves automatically with their mana from almost any kind of injury and they can even regrow severed appendages if given early and proper medical treatment. However, this comes at the price of reducing and shortening a Jewel's overall lifespan if used often. There are a few Jewels that possesses the special ability to regenerate lost limbs without the aid of treatment. A-Class and S-Class Jewels possess the ability to heal and regenerate the wounds of other Jewels at extraordinary rates. To do this, they release a field of mana that activates an individual's healing capabilities upon contact, and enhances and accelerates the body's' natural healing ability. Their regeneration can also protect the user from certain death as long as the user has enough mana. They can survive dismemberment and often times continue to fight despite their wounds. They can survive their heads being destroyed 30 time in a row without losing their memories. Even without Mana they can heal themselves at moderate speeds. Immense Pain Tolerance All female Jewels possess a large tolerance to physical pain and are capable of tolerating severe injuries to their person and still continues fighting, and showing no signs of slowing down despite their own injuries. Eggs Once pregnant, no matter how early in the pregnancy it is, the Jewel's egg cannot be harmed by outside forces. Strong Jewels can only be impregnated by another strong Jewel. Immortality The Jewels are gifted immortality. They are immune to the effects of aging and haven't aged since reaching adulthood. The people of Destiny City live forever, though could be killed in war or battle. Enhanced Resistance Jewels and Gemstones have a high resistance to mind manipulation and all forms of possession; furthermore, those that tries to forcibly possess or mind control a Jewel have an always fatal rejection. Depending on the Jewel's rank they could also bypass Magic Nullification and Magic Immunity. Jewels are immune to having their physiology, biology and minds altered by outside forces. They may still become ill, but not fatally so and only with the common cold. Only special types of drugs can affect Jewels. B-Rank Jewels and higher able to remake their soul after it has been ripped out of their body and destroyed, can survive volcanic and arctic temperatures with ease, can move unhindered in slowed and stopped time. They can even breathe in space and underwater without any adverse effects to their health. Large Breasts Female Jewels, once they reach puberty, have large breasts do to the majority of their Mana Circuits being located within the breasts. The larger the breasts the more Mana Circuits that they have, furthermore, female Jewels with large breasts also have greater strength than smaller-chested female Jewels. Smaller chested girls are significantly faster than normal. Large Breasted Jewels have less stain on their back and neck due to their breasts being enchanted with magic and having naturally stronger back & neck muscles and a much more powerful spine. If a Jewel accidentally bust her body's energy flow out of alignment, at seemingly random intervals, that energy clots and fires off in an improper direction which in turn causes her chest to surge outward in size. She can meditate and expel this energy to heal herself afterward, but only until the next time it happens again. Almost all pubescent or post-pubescent women have massive breasts and hips, with properly proportionate waistlines and visible toned musculature. Superhuman Strength All Jewels are superhumanly strong with the average Jewel male able to lift (press) about 45 tons under optimal conditions and the average Jewel female able to lift (press) about 35 tons under optimal conditions. Through tough training, Jewels are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Jewel survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Jewel grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt, essentially evolving their power, the more they fight. Superhuman Stamina The musculature of a Jewel produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of human beings. An average Jewel can exert themselves at peak capacity for about 72 hours before fatigue impairs them. Innate Multilingualism Thanks to the their Innate Multilingualism, Jewels can communicate and can understand and utilize verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. They can also be understood by other races. Some female Jewels can only assimilate and master other languages by making physical contact (i.e. kissing) with someone who already knows the language. =Other= Personality Jewels tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being peaceful people, they share an innate enjoyment for helping and caring, choosing peace over conflict with others. Jewels are typically very passive aggressive and open-hearted, with a great amount of patience. Male Jewels appear to be arrogant at times, leading them to allow enemies to gain advantages in battle just for fun. Jewel females have strong willed personalities and such characteristics are sought out as mates for male Jewels. Intelligence Jewels are considered for the most part to be comparable in intelligence to humans but have majorly faster mental & sensory processing capabilities due to their heightened speed. Due to a Jewel's overall power, their level of guile is generally downplayed. Perhaps as a byproduct of their speed and reflexes, Jewels are also abnormally quick learners, able to process large amounts of information within a limited amount of time. Jewels also have very good memories, even from the time they were babies. Jewel-Forge Jewel-Forges are materialized by concentrating mana through the body to recombine matter into a solid structure, and are composed of elemental combinations between solid, liquid and gas elements. With Jewel-Forge, a Jewel can form weapons for battle and even clothing. Through it they are able to increase their durability, to the point they are capable of surviving attacks which would have proven fatal to a planet. It also allows them to form powerful anti-Jewel tools called Grinding Tools. Jewel-Forged weapons manifest in a wide variety of melee and ranged weapons, varying from swords to spears to GPS tracked homing lasers. Jewel-Forged Weapons can be disabled or broken by other Jewel-Forged Weapons, but can be re-materialized at will by the user. Using Jewel-Forge the Jewel's can create reinforced uniforms suitable for battle. They are easily removable, but the user is able to regenerate her clothing on command. Aura Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and willpower in the Imoutoverse, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. Everyone's Aura has a different and unique scent, taste, and color. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. The strength of an Aura degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where their defenses are left weakened. The aura protects the user and anyone who is running with the user or carried by the user, from the effects of using their speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It protects the user from injury from high speed impacts such as punches that they deliver and receive from their opponents. Relic A Relic is a weapon or artifact which is powered by the owner's desires and strongest emotions. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of desires, thoughts, and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "relic". Gemstones Aki-chan: Espers (or more commonly Gemstones) are the Psychic equivalent of Jewels and most Gems are born with various Psychic Powers, and the reason that the USA started to create Anti-Magic and Anti-Psychic weapons to compensate for their lack of Jewels and Gems. There are currently 1,759 confirmed Gemstones in the world. In extension to this, it has been speculated that there maybe people who have not realized that they have powers, or that their certain propensities or idiosyncrasies, as subtle as a huge bust size, or multilingualism may actually be a Gemstone. Unlike their magical counterparts, Gemstones can be proficient in many types of Psychic Powers, but strain their minds if they use too many at once and for too long. Much like Jewels their powers are categorized as either Active, Meta, Passive or Programmable abilities. =Other Types of Jewels= Aoi-chan: Jewel Oddities: Jewels born with unique powers that exist outside of Logic, are sometimes downright peculiar or somehow allows them to achieve impossible feats by ignoring reality. i.e. Baldness Inducement, Subjective Ability or Hypno-Boobies Jewel Mutations: Jewel Mutations can have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these mutations are a part of the user's physicality. As a result, these Jewel abilities are always active, but generally allow the user the greatest degree of control. i.e. Super Strength or Super Speed Psycho-Jewels/Esper-Magician hybrids: Jewels that either use magic with their minds or can make magical phenomenon happen by using psychic powers. i.e. Psionic Meta Magic or Phenomenon Magic Jewel Matrimony: Jewel Matrimony are marriages that had began in the early 1900s. It began during the first World War. The purpose of these marriages was choosing mates for the sole purpose of combining both the husband's and wife's Jewel abilities together to make a powerful offspring. Jewel Forgeries: Jewel Forgeries are artificial Jewels. They were created by Donald Malphas in his plan to defeat the Thirteen Wizard Saints. The masks that they wear are used to hypnotize the Forgeries into obeying Donald. The masks accomplish this by electrically stimulating the nucleus accumbens, a major controller of pleasure and addiction in the brain. This would help explain some of the suicidal obedience that Forgeries exhibited, as experiments with rats in the 1950's showed that they preferred the stimulation over even food and water and when the stimulation was left to their control they all perished from exhaustion. Unlike Jewels, they are normal humans who do not have Mana Circuits or any Magical capabilities, but are capable of mimicking Jewel abilities thanks to the use of the newly created Injection Crystals. Jewel Classing Exam Aoi-chan: To gain an official class, a Jewel must pass an entrance exam for their respective academy be it DMA or Kizuna. The entrance exam consists of seven parts: Aoi-chan: 1.Fitness Test- The fitness portion of the test tests agility and physical strength. The known components of this portion of the exam included: a hike, scavenger hunt, 10 Kilometer Race, 100 meter Buttwalk, 100 butt figure-eights, 100 squats, Triathlon, Magic dodgeball, extreme puzzle solving, arm wrestling, and obstacle course. Aoi-chan: 2.Written Test- The actual content of the written test is currently unknown but, what can be said about it is that the written test is designed to assess the student's general thinking process and critical thinking skills; it also has multiple essay sections. The first nine questions are themselves a hidden purpose test of skill: The questions are too difficult for most students to know, but there are two fake candidates taking the test. There are proctors watching the candidates, and any would-be student caught cheating three times is automatically failed, along with everyone in their row and anyone that they know. The key to passing the test is to figure out how to get the answers without getting caught, as a test of the student's information-gathering skills. The proctors usually pretend not to notice some of the cheating, but presumably give penalties for what they consider to be substandard information gathering. Aki-chan: 3.Magical Ability Test- The magical ability test is a regular testing event in Destiny City to determine the power levels of the students, which is apparently supposed to be done at least three times a school year. Although, the test can apparently be done as well during special occasions and sport physical examinations. Each test is different depending on the Jewel's powers, such as using magic to levitate a heavy weight or using magic to perfectly balance a raw egg upside-down on a surface without any support, Clairvoyants having to guess what shape is printed on an Zener ESP Card or using Ice Magic trying to freeze a swimming pool. Having successfully finished a magical ability test, one can either go up a class or remain in the same class, though it is unknown if an Jewel can actually go down a class. The power level of the Jewel is saved into the city's Data Banks promptly after finishing the test. Aki-chan: 4. Magic Power- Mages are ranked based on the abilities from Class S to F. The Magic Power of a Mage is assigned according to International Standards. Currently, Magic Power standards are evaluated by: #Interference Strength (Strength of their Magic Formulas for casting Spells) #Capacity / Scale of Magic Formulas (Magic Tolerance) #Processing Power of Magic (Speed of Magic Design and Spell rewriting) It is stressed throughout the school year that despite what was once believed, Magic Power is not indicative of combat ability. Aki-chan: 5.Magic Aptitude test- A simple test that is based on Mana levels and synchronicity between students and Magic Apps and Magitech. The test itself consist of activating a standard Magic Communication Device. The aptitude is measured by the amount of Mana that the tester requires to activate it. An average person requires 30 units of mana for the activation, while someone like Maelys Ban needs only 15. Aoi-chan: 6.Hidden Purpose Test- A test to eliminate the many people who want to enroll into DMA or Kizuna. The test is to carry a bag of ice to the top of Destiny City Skyline within a day. However, the administrators set it so it was very difficult (but not impossible) to reach the top. Such as adding sugar to the ice to make it melt faster, certain floors have the temperatures raised to intense levels and being chased by powerful familiars and flamethrower mounted Guard Bots. The administrators are looking for those with determination who can make it to the top, regardless of how difficult or challenging the test was. However the test doesn't end there as then the students are sent off to play a nearby Tawawa's Café to play some games. One is a karaoke machine, another a punching bag, and another a "rock-paper-scissors" type of game. The bag tests Mana Control, the karaoke machine tests how well they can sync up with comrades and the rock-paper-scissors game tests magical awareness. Aki-chan: 7.Following Instructions Test- The final part of the exam is simply a test to see if the students can follow instructions: At the top of the paper, the students are told to read the entire test, and then perform the tasks. The tasks can include anything from simple math, to standing on one foot while singing the national anthem. The trick is of course that one of the last instructions on the page is: "Ignore all the other tasks. All you need to do to pass is to write your name at the bottom of the paper." Most students will ignore the first instruction, and properly look like fools to the few who actually remember what the test was about: following instructions. Aki-chan: Passing the Entrance Exam has the following actions: #A student is officially recognized by the International Jewel Registry. #A student is entitled to the Organization's money made from donations in proportion to the tasks completed and they can now take Jobs. #A "capability" class will be assigned based on the results of the exam. #A "Threat Level" will be assigned based on the results of the exam. Ranks Aoi-chan: There are nine ranks for Jewels, with F-Rank being the weakest and Wizard Saints being the strongest: *Wizard Saints: With a total of 13 members a generation; Mages with capabilities of an extent that they're considered immeasurable. At this level, many Jewels gain the ability to become Magic Gods. *S-Rank: Jewels with capabilities of an extent that they're considered near immeasurable. *A-Rank: Jewels with capabilities of an extent that they can fight alone against a military force on equal terms. A-Ranks and up can use their Innate Magical Field whenever they please. *B-Rank: Just like C-Rank, magical powers are highly beneficial in everyday life. A-Ranks can freely use their Jewel-Forge whenever they please. B-Rank and up are immune to magic negating objects and powers. *C-Rank: Jewels with capabilities of a degree when their magical abilities are considered convenient in everyday life, ability-wise this is the class when one starts to be treated as part of the elite. *D-Rank: Just like E-Rank, magical powers are not very useful in everyday life. *E-Rank: Magical powers of the degree to levitate a book, many students belong here. *F-Rank: Exceptions aside, cannot be considered completely powerless, but is considered one of the so-called "students that can't keep up at school". Might possess some degree of power, but unable to truly control it. There are hundreds of thousands of Jewels that are registered worldwide. To go to the next class up a Jewel must be ranked #1 in their class, at which point they can choose to stay at the top of their class or start at the bottom of the next class, or, such as with Nayuta Mitsuari a Jewel can be put directly into a higher class if their score on the registry test is high enough. Payment Aki-chan: Joining the International Jewel Registry is a contract that allows the Jewel to gain money, which is automatically banked into their accounts. The more prestigious the school or higher the level of the Jewel, the greater the reward. However, they are then tasked to participate in more experiments and researches. Joining the International Jewel Registry also allows Jewels to take Jobs that most normal people wouldn't be able to do without Magic. Modes Kung-Fu Wizard Kung-Fu Wizard Mode refers to the form a Jewel assumes upon activating his/her Magic Comm Dev's Duel Registry, in this form, they are equipped with a type of magical uniform, which acts as a manifestation of their powers. Unfortunately, since Kung-Fu Wizard Form is essentially a change of clothes into a magical uniform, dispelling the user's magic renders them utterly naked. This form also triples the wears strength. Magic God A Magic God or Psychic God is a term used to refer to a being who has mastered their magic or esper ability, they have the power to alter all things in the world without exception through magic, furthermore, they have become so overwhelmingly powerful that they can battle Witch Goddesses on equal terms. With such an interesting prospect, many organizations, seek and fear Magic Gods. Only a few Wizard Saints can actually turn into a Magic God and can only maintain the form for a couple of minutes before becoming tired from the strain. Witches can also assume a form similar to this called Witch Goddess. Beings who reached Magic God or Psychic God have these powers: Ultimate Physical Abilities (they aren't bound to such concepts like strength, durability, and, speed anymore as they are as powerful as they need to be), Information Manipulation, Duality Transcendence, Energy and Matter Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Meta Probability Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Related power immunity, Reality Manipulation (they are their own independent multiverse), Transcendence (metaphysical existence, nonexistence, Conceptual and Abstract), Exists beyond the confines of traditional laws of metaphysics, Conceptual Regeneration, They are completely immune to any force that opposes them that is not matched to it, Immortality (can only be killed by a superior force), Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics, even at large distances, Immunity to supernatural poisons and diseases, Resistance (Magic, Psionics, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual Attacks), Acausality, Regeneration Negation (they are able to destroy their foes in every sphere of existence.), Status Lock, Law Enforcement, Manipulating space-time itself (regardless of its complexity), all of their attacks are now conceptual in nature. Everyone who has reached Magic or Psychic God is a walking multiverse; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality. Magic God’s existence also becomes that of an “infinite microcosm” equal to a whole multiverse and allowing them to draw upon infinite energy. Magic God mode is activated upon death which can save the life of a Jewel during heated battles. They are so powerful that their mere presence in the universe may destroy it. Sherria, with the help of Ilona's Third Host, was able to formulate a spell that would allow a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. The spell has a prep and casting time that equals three minuets total. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable and unsealable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed or sealed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed or sealed which is impossible as all of their past selves are also made into Magic Gods as well. The manipulation of Axioms does effect them or their physiology. Each Magic God (and their equivalents) has their own activation requirements on top of only being able to use it in the presence of another Magic God-level being and once the Magic God Restriction Spell has been casted. However, before they can even use their Magic God mode one must study under Sherria for a year and then pass her seven test without outside help or the use of anything that isn't your bare hand (no magic or items). Even before this you must write a seven page essay about the reason why you want to train under Sherria and you must offer her something each day of training. Even once you pass all of these tests one must still pass Ilona's secret test of character set-up by her to see if you are truly worthy of such power. Ultimate State The Ultimate State is the Magic God mode equivalent for humans in which they absorb the ambient Divine Ki that is around them to achieve their Ultimate State, by doing this: they gain a massive boost to all of their stats and covers them in a glowing, impenetrable aura of Divine Ki. Ultimate State multiplies the user's power 10,000 fold once activated. Ultimate State can only be achieved by those who have trained their body, mind, spirit, and Ki control to their utmost peak through very rigorous training from hell for years. Furthermore, one can only access this state only after they have passed the Gauntlet of Heroes, Looked into the Mirror of the Soul, and completed five of the ten Trails of Gods. On top of the new found power the user has the ability to summon their Spirit Animal which can manifest as anything. Technological Godhood In the year 2018 the technological progress of mankind was at its highest (apparently, civilisation so advanced that "it can not be imagined at present") due to the findings of ancient alien tech left on Earth by the Cyberzz millions of years ago. People used this knowledge to create technology capable of turning mere human into "God", unifying principles of time travel and knitting the universe, the technological wonder called the Throne was created (although, it wasn't the original project). While using a Throne, the user has the power to manipulate space-time and Cosmic Forces. They are as physically and mentally powerful as physics and logic would allow them to be and they also can see all possibilities endlessly. Technological Gods are always absorbing information and history from everything around them giving them a better understanding of the universe around them. Their bodies have nigh-godly regeneration and vastly enhanced senses. The develope a form of ESP and pseudo-teleportation to go along with their other powers. Much like with the Magic and Psychic Gods, Technological Gods can bring people to their Throne Rooms which separates the mind from the body so the target won't die from being brought to a dimension without the concepts of Life and Death. Most Technological Gods summon their Thrones in the form of a weapon or armor so that they can keep their full power by technically being on their Throne. Technological Godhood is far weaker than Magic God mode, Psychic God mode, and Ultimate State but lasts slightly longer than those forms; however, unlike those forms this one can only be activated three times a year and the technology can be broken if the user isn't careful. Negative aspects Foreign concerns Aki-chan: Destiny City is the first to successfully create artificial Jewels, because of this however, many countries such as the united States of America and Japan and other Jewel rich nations desire the secrets of the creation of artificial Jewels, as well the ire and suspicion of the United Nations. As consequence to this, security in the city is tight with five surveillance satellites above the city year round, that separates the city from the outside world among others. Domestic concerns Aoi-chan: Some of the scientists who research magical and psychic powers try to increase a person's powers, especially if said powers are unique, via unethical methods such as dangerous drugs and unethical experiments. Some of these methods achieve their desired results, but others fail horribly, ending with its participants traumatized, injured, or even dead. In fact, some of the most powerful Jewels in Destiny City are the result of these dark programs. Aki-chan: The fact that the city is always under surveillance, means that Destiny City's Grand Magic Council are aware of these experiments, but choose to turn a blind eye to them and allow the scientists that run them to do as they wish as long as the public does not know and said experiments have achieved their desired results. Moreover, Ranks are used as a status symbol for students, and especially apparent in schools such as DMA and Kizuna, the higher Ranks are more likely to treat lower Ranks poorly even with disdain. Taboo Aoi-chan: Most Jewel's Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. Mystic Wraiths Aki-chan: If a Jewel breaks their taboo too many times they might lose control of their own magic and in turn lose control of themselves. When this happens they turn into Mystic Wraiths, as such these are beings that were once Jewels and were devoured by their own magic powers. Mystic Wraiths come in literally all shapes and sizes, but always appear as a pitch black body, the weaker ones seem to be easily reverted back to normal and vaguely humanoid. They can often appear as a result of Calamity Triggers, specifically Nayuta's caused quite a few to appear. The most well known Mystic Wraith is Reisys Marvell. Mystic Wraiths are on the same level as a Great Witches. Gallery File:Sample-f552ccc0095d7ea0a833fd15628a5f07.jpg|Jessica Renee Philomele and Razeluxe Ibis are two A-Class Jewels that are very popular Independent Mages. File:Arm Wrestling.jpg|Some Jewel Mutations have unfathomable strength and can easily break the arm wrestling test. File:Physical Test.jpg|Some Jewels overdo what is needed to pass their Magical Ability Test. Trivia *It is possible to learn a related magic or learn how to use another type of magic over time, but most Jewels stick to the one that they were born with. *Most Kawaii Five-0 members are Jewels. *Tawawa's Café is very popular among young Jewels and Gemstones. *Jewels are a form of celebrities in Destiny City. Even Jewels in training, like Alexandra Brantini and the members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, are known to have dedicated fans among the spectators of the Grand Destiny Star Games. *The feeling of being fed upon and drained is very intense and can induce arousal if the woman is not already. The act itself can also push the recipient into such a state of erotic bliss that they no longer seem to care or realize that their life is being drained from them. *Battles between Jewels are fierce and ruthless, and with the battlefield brimming with explosive techniques and weaponry, it’s natural that the girls’ and boys' outfits would take some collateral damage. As they take damage, the durability of their outfit decreases, and their outfit becomes reduced to shreds to reflect it. If their outfit is completely destroyed, their defense will decrease and they’ll take increased damage. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Information Category:Terminology